Animals Elemental
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Hunter and Blake are just your average teens when you first look at them but secretly they are foxes, foxes with elemental abilities. Because of the element Hunter holds, which is lightning, he has attracted bad attention from an evil, dark force. This has been happening for a year now. Blake - even though he's the youngest - has to keep a protective eye on...(more inside)
1. Blue Bay Abnormalities

Summary: Hunter and Blake were just your average teens when you first look at them, but secretly they are foxes; foxes with abilities. Because of the element Hunter holds, which is lightning, he has attracted bad attention from an evil, dark force. This has been happening for a year now. Blake, even though the youngest, has to keep a protective eye on Hunter at all times, though, sadly he can't always but the good thing is he doesn't have to.

Couples: Shane/Hunter, Surprise character/Blake

Main Couple: Shane/Hunter

Genres: Romance, Fantasy, AU (alternate universe)

Important Note: Hunter and Blake are real brothers, not adopted brothers. Power Rangers don't exist in this universe, that's part of the AU, so don't tie any of that to this 'cause that's not what this story is about. And yes, the bad guys in this are the bad guys in Zelda: Twilight Princess. They make good and intimidating antagonists, so I just had to use them. To see what Hunter, Blake, and Shane look like in their animal forms, go to my profile and click on the glowing blue link located between 'Note' and 'About Me'. That will take you to my covers of my stories. Scroll through till you find the cover of this story and the pictures of Blake, Shane, and Hunter as animals will be on there. Hunter is 18, Blake is 17, Shane is 18, Tori is 18, Dustin is 18, Cam is 19.

* * *

Animals Elemental

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm fanfic

Chapter 1: Blue Bay Abnormalities

A crimson red fox dashed through the woods, black legs and ears with white on the end of its fluffy tail, a beautiful contrast to the dark red that covered the rest of its body. It may look like just the average wild animal but this animal held no feral or primal quality to its eyes. No, they held intelligence, _human_ intelligence. Something was chasing it, three of them. They were black in color and looked like something that crawled out of pure shadows. They had a shield-like head with tentacles for hair and some coming from it's mouth behind the shield-like head. They had human like arms, hands, legs, and feet other than the black line patterns on its skin, but those were the only familiar features it had of human kind. They also had a big, bright red symbol on the front and back of their torsos, which glowed sometimes. They were known as shadow beasts.

They were following the crimson fox ruthlessly and with determination with the hopes of capture, but the fox was smart and fast. It stayed just out of grip from the dark creatures. When the fox came up on some buildings and spotted an ally, it went for it and quickly jumped right in. five seconds later, a short haired blonde boy, who looked to be in his late teens stepped out feigning nonchalance as he saw the creatures run passed him as if he wasn't the one they were just chasing seconds ago. The boy smirked in amusement as he watched them go and disappear into the trees. The boy huffed out a short laugh.

"Idiots." He muttered as he walked in the direction that lead into town.

He was to meet his brother at a local gift shop; that is until those damn monsters showed up and began to hunt him while on the way there. He left their apartment and went to the pond in one of their town's parks that morning to meditate and relax when he got a call from his brother, Blake, asking him if he would like to meet up at the gift shop he was about to head off to. He agreed and set off to meet him. He figured, since he's quite a few miles away from town, to shift in to his fox form so his brother isn't waiting too long for him. He stuck to the rout with all the tree cover and underbrush so as to not draw attention to himself, but apparently, that strategy didn't work against everything like he'd hoped. Those monsters spotted him after running two miles and chased him for the rest of the two miles he had till he reached town. It was no biggie, really, he's gotten used to it after a year. He walked inside the gift shop once he got there and started looking around for his brother. He found him looking at some figurines with a thoughtful, undecided look on his face.

"Hey." Hunter greeted.

Blake looked up and over at his brother and smiled. "Hey, bro,"

Blake's smile faded slightly when he noticed Hunter was a little flushed like he had been running, and it takes a lot of running for him to get flushed.

"You look a bit flushed. Have you been running?" Then a thought immediately popped in his head, which caused him to look annoyed. "Don't tell me it was those monsters again."

Hunter shrugged like it was nothing. "Yeah, but it's cool, I can take'em. Some of them are pretty stupid, and it just so happens that those very ones were the ones to chase me."

Blake sighed. He was tired of this happening. _Really_ tired of it, but in order for it to stop happening he would literally have to follow Hunter where ever he goes 24/7and that was just impossible. These monsters have been a part of their lives for a whole year now….well, really Hunter's life, since he's the one they're after. The reason being? Well, because Hunter is a fox that just happens to have the rare gift to control lightning. It was quite unusual for their kind. He and Hunter are elemental foxes, which was inherited from their parents. Elemental foxes usually are born with the gift to control one of the following elements: water, ice, fire, or earth, never lightning. Blake has power over water. The ones after him are a race called 'The Twili' from a place called the 'Shadow Realm', which exists next to this world, which is known to the twili as the 'Light World'. A male twili named Zant is the one responsible for sending the monsters after his brother. They've never seen Zant; they've only heard his voice, but Blake would give anything to hunt Zant down and tear his throat out for threatening his brother's life, the only family he has left since their parents died. But without knowing what he looks like or even how to draw him out to him, he can't do anything to him. And it pains him knowing that.

"I really wish they'd give it up. You've gone through enough drama." Blake said tiredly.

Hunter breathed out a sigh, he was tired of all this, too. "I tell myself that a lot. And I totally agree with ya, bro. I wish I could stop this, stop _him_…but I don't have the strength to, not on my own or even us together."

Blake gazed up at him in empathy. "We'll figure something out. We have to. This can't go on any longer." He said gently while rubbing Hunter's arm comfortingly.

Hunter offered a small smile in reply. "Yeah."

Blake smiled back then went back to the task at hand. "Alright, so….any present ideas?"

Blake was talking about their boss's birthday. Her birthday was next week. And since their boss was so amazing and was like a mother to them, they just have to get her something. Hunter was going to buy his this weekend but since he's here he might as well get it now.

"Uh…well, her favorite scent is mint; how about looking for something that smells of it." He suggested.

A huge grin appeared on Blake's face. "Brilliant! Thanks, dude."

Then Blake was off to search for something that was mint scented. Hunter smiled and thought of what else their boss, Kelly, might like. Then Hunter thought of it: amethyst. It was her favorite color. Finding something that was that color would surely be liked by their boss. He eventually found a necklace that was made up of amethyst crystals and deemed it perfect, so he bought it along with Blake, who bought mint scented soap.

"She'll definitely like our presents." Blake stated when they left the store.

Hunter smiled. "I have no doubt she will." After that they went back home and went to work on wrapping up their gifts to get them ready for next week.

* * *

In another part of Blue Bay Harbor lived Shane Clark, an eighteen year old elemental wolf. He and his long-time friends; Tori, Dustin, and Cam are all sitting under a tree at a picnic table eating snow cones not too far from the snow cone booth where some other people were ordering. Shane found out what he was at age twelve when he caught himself growling at a bully that was picking on a kid when he was in middle school, and then later smelling what they were gonna have for lunch through the closed door of his classroom, which was on the second floor and the cafeteria being downstairs on the other side of the school. He inherited it from his father, who is an elemental wolf as well. His three childhood friends, who he's known since kindergarten, already know his secret. In fact, he told them right after the day it happened, his young kid brain not being able to withhold such information from his best friends.

His friends were surprisingly supportive and thought him being a wolf was super cool; him being able to control many different elements making it even cooler. Elemental wolves have control over many different elements, unlike elemental foxes, which can only control one. Shane has the power of fire, water, earth, air, ice, lightning, and psychic energy. Dustin seemed the most excited, him being a big fan of superhero comics and all. Shane was the most surprised that Cam believed him, since he's so scientific. Shane was sure that he wouldn't believe something that couldn't fully be explained by science but Cam surprised him by saying that 'not everything in existence can be fully explained, such as things like love, so who's to say that things that can't be explained don't exist when something already exists and does not have an explanation.' Shane was grateful to have them by his side through everything, and thanked them often for it.

"So Shane, any wolf adventures lately?" Tori asked before she took another scoop of her berry blast flavored snow cone to put in her mouth.

Shane swallowed his strawberry and banana flavored ice before answering.

"No, lately things have been pretty uneventful on that side."

Dustin looked disappointed. "Aw, that sucks, dude. It would be so cool to hear those amazing stories people like you have to experience…like saving those who are in life threatening danger and stopping evil from taking over, and finding love through all of it then-"

Cam interrupted the Dustin babble with a fond and amused smile.

"Dustin, Dustin…you're delving too much into your fantasies, you're just rambling now."

Dustin gave a sheepish smile and started running his hand over his hair in embarrassment.

"Oh, heh, sorry."

"It's cool, Dust," Shane said with a comforting smile. Then he got to thinking about what Dustin was saying and sighed in thought.

"It would be pretty cool to make a difference on a bigger scale. The most I've done in heroics in terms of humans is stopping robbers and scaring away bullies hurting the helpless."

"Which are just as good, just with less pressure on the hero." Tori chimed in.

"She's right," Cam stated. "No matter how big or small the favor is, it's still a weight off someone's shoulders and makes their days happier."

"Yeah, dude, you don't have to accomplish big things to be great. You'll always be pretty awesome to us." Dustin added with a warm smile.

Shane's heart was filled with warmth from the affection he was getting from his friends and gave a big grin.

"Thanks, guys, really. I love you guys."

Tori smiled and hugged him. "And we love you."

* * *

End chap. 1

So what do you think of this idea? I like to get creative with plots, so sorry if you feel it's too different for you. This chapter was a bit uneventful but hey, this was only an introduction chapter. Next chapter will have the two groups meet, and interesting things will happen. Maybe even a little danger. *Insert evil laugh here*


	2. Red Hot Love

Animals Elemental

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm fanfic

Chapter 2: Red Hot Love

It was a week later till Hunter was in his fox form again, this time along with his brother. His brother's fox form was a couple inches smaller than his own. Blake had navy blue fur and had white at the end of his tail like Hunter's. They were both messing around in a tree covered area on the outskirts of town chasing each other, wrestling, and play fighting. They had a great time at Kelly's birthday party and had too busy of a week to transform to their fox form at all, so they had to transform on Sunday night.

See, elemental animals have a natural body clock on when they need to transform to their animal form much like humans do with sleep. Elemental animals have a natural urge to be in their animal form often, due to it being another part of themselves, and if they don't for a while, like say a week then they get jittery and get an intense urge to transform. It's a lot like a human would feel if they put off sleep.

"_Gosh, this is relieving!"_ Hunter said contently through their mind as he and his brother ran through the forest.

"_You said it! I feel so much better now that I can finally be in fox form again."_ Blake replied with the same content.

Blake hadn't had the time to transform much this week either, so he was just as relieved as Hunter. When they got done running they felt really hot from the summer heat. Hunter looked over at Blake with an idea.

"_Blake, do you mind sprinkling some water over us? It's scorching out here."_

"_Yeah, sure, no problem."_ Blake replied as he magically conjured up water above them and made it lightly rain over them.

They shook out the water from their fur as they enjoyed the coolness the water brought them before Blake made the water vanish from around them once they were cooled off enough.

"_Thanks, that feels much better."_ Hunter stated now feeling climate comfortable.

"_Yeah, nothin' like cool water on a hot day,"_ Blake stated before turning around in the direction they came and looked over at Hunter.

"_I'm going to head back home for the night, ya comin'?"_

"_Nah, bro, you go ahead. I'm going to spend a little more time out here."_ Hunter decided. He feels most relaxed when he's in a forest than anywhere else.

Blake looked at him incredulously. _"Are you sure that's a good idea, you know, with Zant and his monsters lurking around for you?"_

Hunter tried to reassure his younger brother. _"I'll be fine. I can't live in fear and let them control my life, you know that. Everything will be okay. I'm just going to enjoy nature a few more minutes then I promise I'll come back home, okay?" _

Blake stared at him a little longer before reluctantly agreeing with a sigh.

"_Alright…but only a few minutes more…then straight home."_

"_Straight home."_ Hunter assured before Blake took off back to their home.

After his brother left, Hunter continued through the forest in a walk and admired the crescent moon and many visible stars overhead. Five minutes of this and it didn't take long till Hunter smelled the scent of shadow monsters nearby. Hunter huffed incredulously.

"_So they really are going to take advantage of me being alone, huh?" _He said mentally.

Then Hunter saw them…but this time it was shadow kargarocs, two of them flying over the trees and towards him. Hunter's blue eyes widen.

"_Damn!" _

And he took off running in a blur of dark red, the kargarocs flying after him through the air. Shadow kargarocs are black, big bird-like creatures with a flat shield-like face – kinda' like the shadow beast's – with a glowing red symbol in the center of it resembling the shadow portals they come through. They also have the same black line patterns all over, and their wings appear to be deteriorating. Its cry sounds like a trumpeting blast of which they let out often.

These creatures, unlike the shadow beasts, Shadow rats, and shadow bats, are quite smart and can't be fooled so easily, so they are much tougher than the other shadow creatures, making it a hard escape for Hunter. He has only dealt with them five times in the first year, this being the first of this year. He hated these the most, more than the other creatures Zant throws at him almost every time he's in fox form. You see, they don't recognize him or his brother in human form. They've been careful to not let them see them transform, so they've got some safety when out and about. One of the kargarocs was getting close to him, close enough to attempt a dive at him, which succeeded, landing a hit right to his side causing him to be flung roughly in to a tree trunk.

Hunter landed flat on his stomach, winded from the unexpected blow, so it took him a moment to get his composure back under control. As he was trying to regain his breath, the two kargarocs took advantage of Hunter's weakened state and tried to swoop down and rush at him but bolts of lightning stopped them from hurting Hunter further, and shot them right out of the air. But that didn't come from Hunter. No, it came from somewhere behind him. Then suddenly a wolf ran to them, putting its self between Hunter and the kargarocs. The wolf was a lighter red than Hunter, more like a cardinal red. It had a thick crimson red line that ran over its eyes and a black crescent moon in an upward position in the middle of its forehead. Hunter watched as the wolf bared its teeth at the shadow kargarocs and growled warningly at them, telling them to back off or get their throat ripped out.

The shadow bird-like creatures let out a cry of trumpeting blasts in frustration, noticing their target was no longer open for attack and smartly, though reluctantly, took their leave, flying away from the two red canines and back through a blue and black shadow portal that lead back to their master. Hunter was now getting back up on his feet now that he caught his breath, and then looked up at the wolf that saved him, who was now watching him.

The wolf's coat color and the symbols on his face are too unusual for it to be a normal wolf, so…this was an elemental wolf.

"_That lightning…was that you?" _ Hunter asked.

The wolf nodded. _"Yes, are you alright? I saw what those things did to you." _He replied in concern.

Hunter mentally smiled in a blush. _"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me."_

Hunter was having a hard time getting himself back together again 'cause of the hunky wolf in front of him.

The red wolf mentally smiled back. _"My pleasure. And you are…?" _ He asked quite interested in a cute little fox like him.

"_Hunter."_

The wolf nodded, his eyes shimmering with interest in the fox. _"Shane, nice to meet you, Hunter. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful fox."_

Hunter looked down as he blushed more. _'Is he…flirting with me?' _he thought to himself.

"_T-thank you."_

Shane chuckled at the fox's embarrassment. He thought Hunter was absolutely adorable, and not to mention smokin' hot. He was quite the rare beauty. He wondered what his human form would look like. He was sure that it was just as hot as his fox form.

Then Shane went to thinking about those weird flying creatures that attacked this beauty.

"_Hey…what were those things that attacked you?"_

Hunter looked back up and answered. _"Oh, those? They were uh…shadow kargarocs."_

Shane mentally raised a brow. _"Shadow…kargarocs?"_

Hunter nodded. _"Shadow monsters." _ He clarified.

"_Mmhmm…and…why were they after you?" _He asked curiously and out of concern.

Hunter sighed for the stupid reason they're after him. _"Because I have something they want."_

"…_Which is?"_

"…_My lightning." _Hunter replied softly.

Shane was surprised by that answer and blinked in disbelief. _"Did…did you just say lightning?"_

"_Yeah….I know…it's a rare find to have an elemental fox to be able to have lightning…but I do, I was born with it."_

Shane was pleasantly surprised. _"That's amazing. So those shadow monsters want you 'cause you're a rare fox."_

"_Yeah, pretty much. Though, it's not the monsters that come after me that want my lightning, it's Zant, the head of operation 'kidnap the electric fox'. The monsters are under his orders to capture me for him." _

"_And do you have anyone that can help you?"_

"_Oh, yeah, I have my brother. We live together."_

Shane nodded. _"Good, I'd hate it if you were alone with this going on. So do you live around here in Blue Bay?"_

"_Yeah, my place isn't too far from here, just a mile out, you?"_

"_Yeah, but two miles farther…I'll walk you home so they don't get at you again."_

Hunter wasn't expecting that. He smiled in reply, impressed by his kindness. _"Oh, thank you, how thoughtful coming from a stranger."_

Shane closed his eyes and held his head high in pride. _"That's just the kinda' guy I am," _ Then Shane looked at him with hopeful, brown wolf eyes as they walked in the direction of Hunter's apartment. _"And if you want…you can come meet me at the park on Lynn street and upgrade my status from stranger."_

Hunter smiled and lightly blushed at that as he kept his gaze forward as they walked. He then turned his gaze to Shane who was walking next to him.

"_Yeah…I'd like that." _Hunter replied in genuine interest.

"_Great, come out at eight in the evening tomorrow and we'll meet up."_

Hunter smiled, feeling excited to get to know this guy more. _"Okay, sounds great."_

They were now at his complex, being mindful to keep to the bushes nearby.

"_I'll see ya tomorrow, then." _Shane said as he turned his body east, his attention still on the crimson fox.

"_Yeah." _Hunter said in content.

Shane smiled. _"Goodnight…red beauty." _

And with that the red wolf left to his own home two miles from Hunter's. Hunter blushed again at what he just called him before he turned back into human. The blush was still there across his face after he turned back to human and made his way over to his and his brother's apartment. And when he closed the door, he leaned his back against it and dropped his head back to rest against the door as he thought about the guy he met that night. _Shane_.

* * *

The next day couldn't have gone any slower. Hunter couldn't wait to get work over with so he could get ready and see his big bad wolf. He was all he could think about all day. Blake noticed, since he was all smiles this morning and asked what was up, so he told him about Shane. Blake was happy that he met someone _and_ was really interested in them. Hunter wasn't very successful in the romantic relationship department. It was mostly due to him just not being interested, even though all the boys and girls were interested in him. But other times it was him not being able to let himself date because of his whole secret identity thing.

Really, how on earth was he going to tell the average person that he turns into a fox with electric powers and gets chased by monsters on a daily basis? How would that not make him sound utterly crazy nutso to them? But Shane? Shane was different…different 'cause he was the same as him. He didn't have to hide that part of himself or fear losing him because of it, 'cause he was the _same_. Hunter has met other elemental animals before but never has he found anyone of them romantically interesting.

Once Hunter finally got home, got ready, and left in time to be at the park at eight, he was practically bouncing on his feet in excitement. All he could think about at that moment was what his human form would look like. Was he tall, dark, and hansom? Cute and dorky? Maybe nerdy and hyperactive?

But when he actually saw him? Oh. My. God! He looked like he jumped right out of photoshop. It was the first one…he really was tall, dark, and hansom, oh god was he hansom! More like sexy-damn-fine! But then Hunter got a sudden depressing thought; what if this was just some other guy hanging out here? What if this wasn't Shane, and Shane just happened to be a little late or he's walking around here somewhere? Oh god! What if Shane didn't look like that at all? He's not a shallow person or anything; he's never based a person by their looks but damn! Throw an image at someone like _that _ and it so happens it's not the real deal, sue him for feeling a little disappointed. He figured since this guy's the only other person here at the park, he had to be Shane but he'll find out.

"Um…hey." Hunter said unsurely to the black haired guy with brown toned skin.

The guy turned around with a nonchalant look then smiled with a bit of uncertainty when he saw Hunter. They'd never seen each other as a human before, so they weren't sure if they were who they were looking for.

"…Hunter?" Shane asked with a hopeful voice, liking what he was seeing.

Hunter smiled in joy. That confirmed that it was Shane. Who else would know his name other than his brother or his boss/friend?

"Shane!" Hunter said happily.

Joy appeared on Shane's face as well when it was confirmed that this guy was that stunning crimson fox he met last night.

"Hey! God, look at you!" Shane stated while taking in the image of Hunter, to finally put a human face to that name.

Hunter grinned. "Me? Look at _you_!"

He was also admiring the other's physique. They were both visually interested; that's a good start. Shane laughed before he held out a hand to shake, Hunter accepting and shaking his hand in return.

"It's nice to finally meet you on human terms. You're nothing that I ever imagined."

"Is that good?" Hunter asked in a smile, their hands still clasped together from their shake.

Shane turned his wrist that had Hunter's hand still gripped in it, and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of his hand, turning Hunter's face to the color of his fur.

"It's very good." Shane said in that smooth, velvety voice of his, turning Hunter's face two shades redder if possible.

Once Shane let go of his hand, Hunter swallowed from embarrassment and started a new conversation.

"Good…good…so…what do you do?"

Shane gave a charming smile filled with a bit of amusement at Hunter's reaction. "Other than spending time with friends, working, and being a wolf, I skateboard."

Hunter wasn't expecting that. He was impressed he was involved in an extreme sport.

"Really, skateboarding?" Hunter asked in wonder.

Shane smiled proudly. He could tell he impressed him, and he was proud of himself for that.

"Yep, I even teach a small group of young teens, 13 through 16 at the skate park on Saturdays."

"Oh, how sweet. Did you get hired for it?"

"No, a few kids saw me do some tricks on the ramps one day and asked if they could be taught how to skate like that, so I thought why not teach them myself? Then they told their friends and it turned into a class of fifteen kids, free of charge, of course."

Hunter was amazed at this guy's generosity. It seemed it was a constant act for him naturally.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Where do you work?"

"At a custom guitar shop; I do skin designs."

Hunter's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He was even more impressed now than before. Could this guy be any more amazing?

"Whoa! No kidding?"

Shane grinned at his reaction. "Nope."

"Man, that is wicked cool! You have to show me some of your designs sometime…is that cool?"

Shane smiled. "Of course, I don't mind at all. So your turn, what do you do?"

Hunter smiled sheepishly. "Nothing as cool as what you do but….I work at an extreme sports shop as stock boy and the occasional cashier and janitor. In my spare time I do motocross and spend time with my brother and my friend Kelly."

"I think what you do is pretty cool. Sport shops are great and motocross is exciting. And I'm not just saying that. They really are to me."

Hunter was touched and smiled in reply. "Thanks. You're a big bag of cotton candy, aren't you?"

Shane looked at him in confusion at that. "Hmm?"

" 'Cause you're really sweet." Hunter finished cleverly.

Then Shane put two and two together and smiled. "Ah, I see what you did there. That was clever. And thanks. Told you that's just the guy I am."

Hunter smiled warmly. "And I'm glad that it is."

Yeah…Hunter can honestly say…he's finally found his match.

* * *

End chap. 2

Aw, wasn't that just adorable! ^ w ^

Well, next chapter will be filled with more of this cuteness, and even a second couple. I'll give you a hint: It has something to do with Blake and a guy who is also tall, dark, and hansom. u

That's all I'm giving you. I don't want to spoil the surprise. xD

My birthday was three days ago. Big 21, yay! I'm officially legal! Anyways, next chapter will have the Bradley brothers meet Shane's friends and then it's off to the amusement park! There's only two chapters left, by the way. ^ - '

Hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for chapter 3, it's comin' at ya soon!


	3. Cute, Happy, Fun Times

Animals Elemental

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm fanfic

Chapter 3: Cute, Happy, Fun Times

Two days later Blake asked to meet this Shane guy, so Hunter called Shane to see if he would like to hang out, and if his brother could tag along. Shane was cool with it and welcomed them both to meet him on Sugarberry Street which has a good far away view of the ocean.

"Hey." Shane greeted the brothers when they arrived in a pick-up truck.

Hunter happily smiled back as they walked up to Shane. "Hi."

Blake held out a hand, which Shane shook. "I'm Blake, his brother."

Shane nodded. "Nice to finally meet you, Blake; Hunter's told me about you."

"Likewise." Blake replied with a friendly smile.

"My friends are at a nearby café, do you mind meeting them?"

Blake looked over at Hunter and they both seemed to agree, so Blake turned back to Shane.

"Not at all."

Shane smiled. "Great."

Then they started to pile in the truck, Blake driving, and drove over to the mentioned café which was only a street away. When they entered the café and ordered a drink, Shane guided them to the table his friends were already seated at, and they sat down to join them, Hunter sitting next to Shane while Blake sat next to his brother. The occupants of the table that were there first gave Shane a smile when he came back but then looked curiously over at the two new additions to their table.

"Oh, hello." said a blonde, fair skin toned girl sounding surprised to see two new people at their table.

"Who are they, Shane?" A dark brown haired, light tanned boy asked in friendly wonder.

"This is Blake and Hunter Bradley, some new friends of mine." Shane elaborated.

Then suddenly the dark brown haired boy's brown eyes lit up with recognition and now had a spark of enthusiasm when he heard the name Hunter Bradley.

"Oh, no way! You mean the guy you tol-"

Shane quickly stopped him from finishing that sentence by clearing his throat and gave him a frantic gesture of, 'Shut up, he's right there' with his eyes. The dark brown haired boy understood what Shane was trying to tell him and didn't continue that train of thought for Shane's sake.

"…Oh, uh…ne-nevermind, nice to meet you guys." The dark brown haired boy came back with instead.

Hunter and Blake looked a bit lost on what just happened but the girl and the boy wearing glasses sighed in relief for Shane and just shook their head fondly, used to this by now from their dark brown haired friend.

"Good to meet you, too." Hunter said with a suspicious look, gazing between the three of Shane's other friends.

"These are my childhood friends; Tori, Dustin, and Cam. They know about my secret already, so they already know about you." Shane explained.

The Bradleys look surprised by that. "Oh, okay." said Blake.

"Cool," said Hunter with a smile from the unexpected info. "So you know we're…"

"Yeah," Tori answered with a smile. "And it's completely cool with us, we've dealt with it for seven years, so it's nothing new or crazy to us."

Blake blinked in wonder. "Seven years…really, and you're human?"

"Our friend here has kept us in the loop of your kind since he found out he was one. I'm glad he did, you all are quite interesting." Cam stated.

At the last five words of Cam's sentence, Cam turned his gaze over to Blake, who was staring at him.

Once Blake noticed Cam's brown eyes were locked on his, and he thought about the last words he spoke while looking at him…he began to blush lightly and looked down quickly at his lap sheepishly. Hunter noticed this from the corner of his eyes and did a quick, small smile at what that could mean.

"I'll say," Dustin added in. "Just like what we told Shane years ago, your secret's safe with us." He said to the Bradley brothers.

The brothers smiled in reply. "Thanks." said Blake.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, that means a lot."

"No problem," Tori stated with an assuring smile. "Now…how about we get to know our new friends by spending the day at the amusement park." She suggested as she paid attention to everyone's reactions.

Dustin's demeanor perked up with enthusiasm. "Yeah!" He agreed.

Shane looked over at Hunter and Blake. "Do you want to?"

Hunter and Blake shared a smile. "Yeah." said Hunter.

"Sure, that'd be fun." Blake stated.

* * *

Once at the amusement park, they all walked together in a big group of six as they explored the attractions and all the rides. Dustin spotted a ride after a few minutes of walking and pointed over to it.

"Hey, guys, we should all ride that."

Everyone turned to see a ride called the 'Hurricane'.

Shane smiled and agreed with the ride choice. "Alright, looks fun."

"And sounds fun, let's go!" Tori added before she began to walk towards it and to the short line of ten at the entrance, the others following behind her.

When it was their turn, they handed their tickets to the ride operator and stepped up on the octagon shaped platform, and then picked an empty car to sit in, each car seating four; two in front and two behind. Dustin and Shane sat to the front of a completely empty car, Hunter and Blake sat behind them. Cam and Tori sat to the front of a separate car behind their friends. Once the ride started, only fun could be heard; whooping, screaming, laughing, the group had a great time.

"Now, that…was definitely fun." Shane stated breathless from whooping and laughing.

They were all now done with the Hurricane and were now walking away to the next entertainment spot.

"No kidding. I've never ridden that before." said Cam.

"Are you glad you did?" Dustin asked him.

Cam gazed over at him and smiled with content. "Yeah, totally."

Dustin smiled back, glad his friends were enjoying themselves. After a few minutes of walking, Blake spotted a ride that caught his attention.

"How about that ride over there?"

They saw Blake looking at 'Alien Abduction', which was a large spaceship that spun really fast.

"Looks interesting." Cam commented.

"You guys wanna?" Dustin asked.

Everyone replied positively and made their way over. Minutes later, they walked out of the ride in vertigo as they tried to see straight again.

"Let's sit down a bit…just until the world stops spinning." Hunter suggested amused at his own state of dizziness the ride created even after it ended.

"Good idea." Tori replied also feeling a bit off balance.

When they got done resting at a nearby table, they rode a couple more rides like the Tornado, Tilt-A-Whirl, and the Swing Carousel. After they were done, got something to eat, and looked around at some stores, they decided to ride a few more rides before they called it a day, it hitting close to eight o'clock and the sun setting.

"Oh…my gosh! This is totally my ride!" Tori gushed at the site of a surf type ride. "I'm so doing this!" She said before walking over to it.

"O-okay…" Hunter said sounding not prepared for an answer to that sudden burst of excitement.

"We follow her…I guess." Cam said also not expecting Tori's sudden burst of enthusiasm or to rush off from their group.

Blake chuckled. "She must really like surfing."

Cam shook his head fondly and smiled at the site of Tori now in a wet suit and happily hopping on a board to do the surf game.

"You have no idea." Cam stated.

While the guys waited for Tori to get done, Blake saw a ride he would like to go on as his last ride of the day, and so had Shane but with the Ferris Wheel.

"Since we're wrapping up our time here, I'm going to go in 'The Haunted Mansion', anyone want to go with me?" Blake asked his brother and new friends.

Cam looked over at the scare house and smiled over at Blake. "I'll go."

Hunter smirked at that for a second in realizing that Cam was really interested in his brother, and was planning to make a move soon. Then before anyone noticed, he turned his face back to nonchalant again. Blake wasn't expecting Cam to be interested in going on that ride, and with him no less but Blake was happy with it. Blake then looked over at his brother, Shane, and Dustin for a response.

Dustin let out a nervous laugh. "Heh heh…no thanks, dude, that place looks too creepy for me."

Shane shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead." Shane had some other ride in mind at that moment.

Hunter also turned Blake down. "I'm cool just standing here, bro. Tell me how it is afterward."

Blake wasn't that disappointed since he got one person to go with him, at least, so he just nodded with a smile.

"Alright, see ya guys on the other side," Blake stated before turning to Cam. "Let's go, then."

Blake and Cam then left to 'The Haunted Mansion' while Shane, Dustin, and Hunter stayed to the side of the ride Tori was still doing. After a minute that Blake and Cam were gone, Shane looked over to Hunter.

"Hey, while we're waiting, how about we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Shane said as he gestured over to the ride with his eyes. The ride wasn't far from where they were standing.

Hunter gazed at him with surprise, totally not expecting that offer right then. "Uh…sure. Does Dustin want to go?"

Shane looked over to Dustin. "Do you want to ride the Ferris Wheel with Hunter and I, or do you want to stay here?" He gave Dustin a look that said, 'that's code for say no, so I can make a move'.

Dustin looked dumbfounded at first at the way Shane was looking at him but then he got it, took a quick glance over at Hunter then back to Shane with a smile.

"I'll stay here, but thanks. Have fun."

Shane was whooping in victory in his head that Dustin actually got what he meant and smiled nonchalantly.

"Thank, dude, see ya after. And tell Tori where we all went if she gets done before we do." Shane stated.

"Will do." Dustin replied before Shane and Hunter left to the Ferris Wheel, leaving only Dustin at the surf ride.

The line for the Ferris Wheel had a few people in line but not too long. Hunter and Shane were able to get in their four-seater car within three minutes, the two of them getting a car to themselves. The car was egg shaped on the sides and rectangle shaped on the front and back, it being an enclosed car. Hunter expected them to sit across from each other but when he sat down in the car, Shane sat right next to him. Hunter tried to hold his blush at bay as he realized they would be alone together in an enclosed ride that gave pretty good privacy. Hunter didn't know what could happen, but damn, could he dream up lots of possibilities with such a dreamy guy next to him.

"So…" Shane began with a content smile as he looked at the view they were getting while the wheel lifted them higher. "…You enjoying yourself, fox?"

Damn it! He couldn't help it. Hunter blushed, that name reminding him of the night they met. Hunter also kept his eyes on the breath-taking view.

"Yeah…you?"

Shane took his eyes off the view and turned them to Hunter.

"Yeah…especially now,"

Shane gave the hint in that statement that he meant something else in those words, and Hunter noticed but didn't know exactly what Shane meant.

"You know…" Shane continued. "…Three days ago...when I saved you that night, the thing I couldn't help thinking many times was how much of a beauty you are,"

That got Hunter's blush to go worse.

"I really like you…and I'm so passed interested. So will you offer the opportunity to go out with me, and become _my_ fox?"

Hunter felt like he couldn't breathe. He was getting so hot in their little car, even though there were windows open on both sides of them. _His_ fox…_his _fox? Really…did he really just say that? Call it coincidence, but that's what he imagines Shane calling him in his dreams when he's asleep, and in his daydreams. And he just said it in reality just now! Oh god, he could just jump him here and now, he won't though 'cause this is group fun day, not couples fun day, so he digressed. Hunter smiled as he replied, looking into Shane's gorgeous deep brown eyes.

"You are too sweet for reality to be real, you know…taking me on one of the most famous romantic rides, just to tell me that," Hunter commented, chuckling on his first sentence.

"I like you a lot, too…yes…I'd love to be _your_ fox…my big bad wolf." Hunter answered after a few seconds pause.

Being called that nickname by Hunter gave Shane pleasure chills. He's been called that before…but never did it sound this good coming from someone's mouth.

Shane's face lit up with relief and joy at Hunter's answer and lifted his hand to move it over to Hunter's and clasped it, tangling their fingers together.

"Good…and if those monsters come after you again, make sure to tell me first thing and I'll protect you from them."

Hunter was so moved by that offer and gazed at Shane with such warmth.

"I love you."

That was the first thing to come to Hunter's head, since his heart felt like bursting from the very emotion.

Shane smiled. "Love you, too."

They then shared a deep kiss before it was time to exit the ride.

* * *

When Cam and Blake entered their ride 'The Haunted Mansion', everything was shrouded in near darkness, you could still see the person next to you, though, so it wasn't pitch black or anything. The little black transport cars were only two-seaters, so Blake and Cam were gonna be sitting close together, alone in a dark ride with a few seconds of privacy. That quickly got Blake's face to go in a blush. What made his blush go a deeper pink was when Cam nonchalantly lifted his arm, drew it back and stretched it over the back of their seat putting it around Blake as their car drove down the track to the first chamber of the house. Cam kept looking ahead, interested with their surroundings, which was only darkness for now, when he started a conversation.

"So...you're a water fox, huh?"

Blake swallowed nervously from having the sudden opportunity to be alone with this extremely attractive guy in such a private setting.

"Yep." Blake validated trying to sound calm and nonchalant like the guy next to him.

"Hmm," Cam hummed in affirmation. "I find that intriguing. That does really fit you; water. You're compassionate, calm, graceful…"

Cam looked over at him when he paused for a short couple seconds before continuing.

"…And you being beautiful and adorable makes a wonderful package, wouldn't you think?"

Blake didn't know what to say to all of that. He was feeling so many things at once so quickly, he couldn't possibly find one to express. His face was warming up like a stove set on high.

"…Uuuuh…"

Was all Blake could say from being taken so off guard like that. Luckily, though, he didn't have to say more right then because sound effects of women screaming in terror suddenly sounded through the chamber they were currently in, and a visual of a human with a tyrannosaurus face popped up covered in blood to the side of them – Blake's side – which caused Blake to gasp and cling to Cam in a quick burst of fear.

Cam softly chuckled at Blake's immediate reaction to cling on to him. In comfort, Cam moved the arm that rested on the back of their seat and wrapped it around Blake's torso. Cam wasn't scared by the image or the sounds. He wasn't easy to scare like Blake apparently was, so he continued being calm and collected while Blake was clinging to him with his hands holding fist-fulls of Cam's shirt with his face buried in the curve of Cam's neck trying to calm his heart rate from the sudden scare.

"Like I said before…adorable." Cam stated with an amused smile.

Trying to calm his heart was near impossible for Blake with Cam talking to him like this. Was he hitting on him? If so…he's sure doing a damn good job of it, making him swoon so much like this. Blake was thinking he should probably get off Cam now. The scare was over, so it made total sense that he should move now. He didn't feel like moving, though- but no! He had to. Cam is probably feeling uncomfortable by now. So Blake made to move over fully back to his side again, but Cam stopped him by putting his hands over each of Blake's, which still rested on Cam's chest. That caused Blake to look up at him quizzically. Cam gave him a smile in assurance.

"No…stay…let's stay like this,"

When Blake gave him an unsure look Cam replied to assure him again.

"It's okay, I don't mind us being close like this…do you?"

Blake gazed into Cam's pretty dark brown eyes and decided right then to stop all the thinking and just let himself act out his feelings burning within him for this man. Blake shook his head in reply.

"I-I'm not against it." Blake decided.

Cam smiled, and god, did his eyes look downright beautiful when happiness showed in them.

"Kay, then is it okay if I do this?"

Cam put his arms back around Blake and held him close to his chest. Blake blushed but nodded, and slowly let himself lean in closer to rest the side of his head on the front of Cam's shoulder and sighed, relaxing in his arms as they continued through the scary house. Blake got scared from a lot of the sounds and images in the house, and Cam comforted him and kept him calm.

Dustin and Tori went over to an area with benches when Tori was done with her surf ride and decided to text the others their location, and to meet them when they were done with their current ride. A short amount of minutes later, Dustin and Tori saw Blake and Cam walking over to them. Dustin and Tori smiled when they noticed them being more comfortable with each other.

'_So…they got to know each other, huh?' _Tori thought with a pleased smile.

"Hey, how was it?" Dustin asked the two.

Blake smiled. "It was good, but really scary…well, at least to me it was. Cam here didn't get scared much."

Tori huffed out a brief laugh. "Yeah, that's normal."

"That's Cam, always Mr. nonchalant." Said Dustin in an amused smile.

Cam rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Shut up."

Tori, Dustin, and Blake started laughing before Shane and Hunter could be seen in the distance walking towards them. They noticed that Hunter and Shane were holding hands in that romantic way, and that perked their interest, wanting to know what was going on, and if it was what they were thinking it was.

"Hey!" Dustin dragged out in greeting in a knowing smile.

"You guys ready to go?" Tori asked as she looked down at their joined hands and back up to meet eye contact.

Shane looked over at Hunter, who smiled affectionately back at him before Shane looked back over at Tori.

"Yeah….we're ready." Shane replied with a content smile.

"Alright, let's hit it." Dustin stated, and they began to exit the amusement park and walked to the parking lot to go back to their vehicles; the Bradleys going to Blake's truck and the others going toward Tori's van.

In Tori's van, everyone now in their seats, Dustin leaned over to Shane, who sat next to him, and talked softly near his ear.

"Looks like you got that story of saving people from certain death and finding love now." Dustin stated in a grin.

Shane smirked. "Yeah….I guess I do, huh?"

Shane couldn't believe it…..Dustin…had been right. Looks like it hadn't been just rambling after all.

* * *

End chap. 3

Only one more chapter to go! Things get intense as we approach the scene where Shane and Hunter put the evil guys in their place. And more lovey doveyness happens between the couples. :3


	4. Battle of Shadows

Animals Elemental

A Power Rangers Ninja Storm fanfic

Chapter 4: Battle of Shadows

The day after the amusement park fun, the Bradley brothers were tending to their housecleaning chores after they ate breakfast. Things like; laundry, dusting, and cleaning the windows. While doing their tasks they talked about things.

"So I see you and Shane are close. What happened?" Blake asked as he dusted around their living room.

Hunter paused in his work of wiping down the windows and blushed.

"…Uuuh…..he asked me out." Hunter then continued cleaning the window he was currently working on.

Blake was the one to pause in his work this time and smiled over at his older brother, feeling happy about the news.

"Oh, Hunter, that's great! Was it yesterday?"

Hunter smiled at the memory. "Yeah, on the Ferris Wheel."

Blake thought that was the most adorable thing he's heard. "Aw, how cute! I didn't know he was such a romantic. He certainly doesn't come off as one."

"Yeah, I know, it surprised me, too. I never thought he'd do it that way," Hunter sighed dreamily. "God, I love him."

Blake smiled at that. Finally…his brother was officially happy.

"You love him?"

Hunter looked over at his brother and gave a soft smile.

"I really do…yeah."

"That's great. I can tell he feels the same about you," Blake then lowered his voice when he spoke again, really only meaning for it to be to himself rather than to Hunter. "I'm glad both of us found someone."

Hunter wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, which Blake forgets occasionally, like now. Hunter perked at the words 'both of us' and stopped in his work for a moment to look at Blake.

"Both of us?" Then Hunter smirked. "Wait, don't tell me! Cam."

Blake's eyes widen and his mouth drops at how accurate that guess was.

"…Y-yeah…how'd you know?"

Hunter huffed. "Well, you two made it really obvious, even before we went to the amusement park."

Blake didn't notice that and lightly blushed at the realization.

"Really, we were that bad?"

Hunter smiled sympathetically. "Afraid so bro,"

Hunter continued cleaning the windows until finally, he was done. He went over to sit on the couch to rest a bit before doing laundry.

"So you and Cam are really hitting it off, huh?"

Blake was almost done as well, checking over the room before deciding he was done, then he sat next to his brother on the couch.

"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday, too. He is so sweet and understanding…just so unbelievably perfect."

Hunter smiled at how giddy and enthusiastic Blake was over this guy.

"You love him."

Hunter stated it as fact with no trace of uncertainty.

Blake confirmed it with a look of certainty in his eyes. "Yes…he's the guy for me, I know it."

Hunter hummed in reply. "Hmm…he is a pretty decent guy. I'd be proud to call him brother."

Blake perked at Hunter's last sentence. "C-call him brother? You don't mean…?"

Blake then imagined him and Cam getting married…and if they were married then that would mean…Cam would be brother-in-law to Hunter. Cam really would be Hunter's brother.

"…Oh, Hunter, stop it! You're gonna get my hopes up too high." Blake pouted.

Hunter chuckled. "Alright, alright, sorry. We should get started on that laundry now."

Blake blinked in realization. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about it."

Hunter huffed. "Yep…you must really be in love with him if you forgot to clean, considering how much you like things tidy."

"Shut it." Blake said hitting him in the arm, causing Hunter to laugh.

* * *

Shane was at the skate park around early afternoon with one of his best friends, Dustin. Shane skated on his skateboard on a ramp while Dustin watched and praised him when he did a sweet move. Then a few minutes later they sat down on a nearby bench and talked a while. Shane stretched his legs out as he sat on the bench next to his friend, who was talking animatedly about a new comic that came out.

"-And man, does it look cool. So worth the ten dollars."

"It does sound pretty action packed, unlike our life…I might give it a read. Mind letting me borrow it after you're done?"

"Not at all, dude,"

Then Dustin's thoughts went to Shane and that new guy, Hunter, and smiled.

"So…you and Hunter, huh?"

Shane grinned. "Yeah."

"He's not a bad guy….like you, even, which was the real shocker."

"Yeah…you should see him as a fox. He's amazing."

"Hopefully he'll show me sometime. Should be interesting, since all I and the others have seen of the elemental animal world is you."

Shane let out a short laugh. "True."

Dustin then stood up and stretched. "Well, I gotta get goin'."

Shane stood up as well. "Alright, talk to ya later?"

Dustin smiled. "Yeah."

After that, Dustin left and it was just Shane at the skate park now. He had kids to teach tomorrow, so he was going to brush up on some techniques to show them. But before he could hope back on his skateboard again, with his enhanced hearing he heard gekkering.

'_A fox.' _Thought Shane. Then he smelled it.

'_Hunter.'_

He was picking up Hunter's scent not too far from where he was, and also…Shane's jaw tightened; Shadow magic. Those cursed shadow monsters were after him again. He's had it with these things. He's ending it _today. _He will no longer allow those monsters to hunt and harm his fox again. With a burst of determination, Shane began running in the direction Hunter's scent was coming from which led into the woods near the skate park. When he breached the woods, he transformed into the cardinal red wolf.

* * *

This was just great! Hunter only wanted to go for a little jog in his fox form after all those chores and look what happens, he gets cornered against a fence by three shadow monsters; One kargaroc and two babas. Hunter growled and arched his back, making his fur stand on end in hopes to make himself look intimidating. The monsters didn't seem frightened, however, they just looked interested and got ready to strike again, but before they could they were blasted back by a strong invisible force. Then the sound of a wolf's growl was heard. Hunter turned his head to see a red wolf standing to the right of him.

"_Shane!" _Hunter said in happy relief.

Shane ran over and put himself in front of Hunter to shield him from the monsters.

"_Hey, babe. You okay?"_

Hunter nodded. _"Yeah, I'm okay. What was that, that got the monsters? Was that you?"_

"_Yeah, wind element. I'll help end this for good."_

The kargaroc and baba plants retaliated and were about to strike. The shadow babas were first. They rushed their big mouths forward and went to bit them, but Shane was quicker and blasted them right back on the ground with a psychic blast, causing their stems to snap due to the force, flying them back far. The babas were still alive even with their stems severed from their roots. The kargaroc was going to strike next from the sky. It let out a loud trumpeting sound as it rapidly dived right at them. Hunter attacked this time, streams of lightning hitting it head on, knocking it back in midair.

"That wolf again. How unfortunate. You're starting to become a stick in my back. I'll have to get rid of you." A mischievous, high toned voice said.

Hunter growled. _"Zant! Leave him alone!"_

Zant's chuckle sounded through the forest. He was unable to understand them, but he could tell the crimson fox was angered by his comment to harm the wolf.

"Hit a sensitive spot, did I? Ha! Sensitive spots are the least of your worries once I'm through with you."

Then…for the very first time in a year and a half, Zant showed himself. He wore a tall metal helmet with unnerving lizard-like facial features and a balaclava that covers his neck and head but not his face. A black robe with neon light blue lines running all over it covered his figure.

"_So he finally shows himself." _Hunter stated.

"_And it'll be the last time he ever does." _Shane said while growling at Zant.

Shane made the first move unleashing a wave of ice. Zant dodged by teleporting from the tree he was in and appeared on the ground in front of them then unleashed his own attack; telekinesis, which he used on a few rocks and threw them at the canines. Hunter's eyes widened, knowing this was too much for him to take, and he quickly ducked down. Shane wouldn't allow his beloved to be harmed, so he stayed standing, making sure to be fully in front of Hunter, and did a psychic blast on the rocks, sending then flying back at Zant. Zant teleported out of the way and reappeared back in place when the rocks passed and looked at the wolf intrigued.

"Well, it seems you are quite interesting as well. Hmm…I might just take you, too."

Shane growled menacingly. _"I'd like to see you try, lizard brain," _ He then turned his head slightly to meet Hunter's eyes. _"Stay here, Hunter, I've got an idea. I'll be right back," _Shane then turned his attention back to Zant. _"Try and catch me, if you want me so bad." _Shane then took off in a run.

Zant smirked after the red wolf. "Ah, a game of chase. I'll play." Zant then ran after him, leaving Hunter by himself a bit confused.

"_Wha….Shane…what are you up to?" _ Hunter asked.

"_I'm going to tire him out first, then I'll lead him back there and I'll literally make him stop in his tracks,"_

And Shane did just that. He tired Zant out by making him follow everywhere he ran. And when they returned back where Hunter was, Zant was out of breath and looked exhausted. Shane smirked and gazed over at Hunter.

"_Now, watch…and stay back." _

Shane conjured some fire then some water and made it funnel around Zant in a dance, the two elements mixing and blending together. Zant was useless against it and was too tired to even teleport, so he was subjected to the wet, hot tornado swirling around him and their harsh temperatures. After a while of this, Shane ceased the fire-water funnel and made the elements he conjured disappear revealing Zant….frozen in a hard stone-like shell. Hunter blinked then blinked some more. Did he….did he actually….?

Shane unknowingly answered his question by walking up to the stone-still form of Zant, turned around and kicked his back legs, smashing the form of Zant like glass, ending the source of Hunter's torment once and for all.

Hunter's eyes widen in awe and disbelief. _"Did you…is he…?"_

Shane smiled at him. _"Yes, he's gone….for good. You're free from him now."_

Hunter's eyes filled with happy tears and he lunged for Shane, knocking him on his back, and began to lick all over his face repeating his thanks like a mantra. They transformed back to human, Shane's arms now around Hunter's waist and Hunter's arms wrapped around Shane, his hands resting on the back of Shane's shoulders. Hunter was lip locked with Shane's, kissing lovingly and enthusiastically, glad neither one of them got seriously hurt or died.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight__,_" Dustin said on the other side of the line of Shane's cellphone.

Shane and Hunter were now in Shane's room at his house that same day, both laying on the sheets of the bed, propped up against the headboard with Hunter's head laying in the curve of Shane's neck, his arms around him. One of Shane's arms was also around Hunter.

"_After I left the skate park, you heard Hunter in trouble with your super hearing, so you transformed, saved him, __**and **__defeated the bad guy that has been chasing after him for over a year?__"_

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Shane replied with an amused smile at Dustin's reaction to it all. Dustin was silent over the line for a few seconds before responding.

"_Duuuuude! ….That's incredible! You're like a real life Superman! Oh-ho, so cool!" _ said Dustin in fanboy mode.

Shane laughed, Hunter laughing as well also hearing Dustin's fanboying. After Shane got done with talking to Dustin, the two animal elementals snuggled as close together as they could and nuzzled each other's face and kissed often, even when talking. They were just separating from a kiss now before Hunter spoke.

"I'm so happy you found me that night all those days ago. You gave me more than I ever expected could happen…thank you…for everything."

Right after that, Hunter kissed him deeply, full of gratefulness and love. When they separated again Shane replied with a warm, loving smile.

"You're welcome. It's second nature to me now to protect you. So much so I don't even have to think. I should really be the one to thank _you._ You've made me happier than I've ever been in my life. So thank you for choosing me."

Hunter smiled fondly and kissed him then gazed into his eyes. "I love you so much…big bad wolf." He said playfully, his smile turning into a grin.

Shane grinned as well and got an idea. "Love you, too, my little red."

Hunter smiled happily and purred in fox tongue, loving being called that from him. Shane gave an answering purr in wolf tongue, Shane's purr being much deeper sounding than Hunter's, due to fox's being so small, so their noises were much higher in pitch. Hunter spent the night over Shane's that night, and they both were happy together, now both at piece.

* * *

End chap. 4

Aw, aren't they cute! That's the end. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought of it. I'm interested to know your thoughts on it.


End file.
